Une compétition pour être le paternel
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Tsuna peut prévoir beaucoup de choses. Mais que sa futur-fille sorte d'une boite et que ses gardiens veulent en devenir le père pour devenir son fiancé, ça il l'avait pas prévu . All27. [HIATUS]
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Une compétition pour être le paternel

**Résumé** : Tsuna peut prévoir beaucoup de choses. Mais que sa futur-fille sorte d'une boite et que ses gardiens veulent en devenir le père pour devenir son fiancé, ça il l'avait pas prévu …

**Couple** : All27 et peut être d'autres couples en fond

**Genre** : Humour, romance

**Crédit** :Malheureusement , les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartienne pas ( Si ils étaient à moi , j'aurais déjà fait un Harem!)

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapitre 1 ~<strong>

_'' Ça va mal se finir...''_

Voilà l'unique pensée qu'eus Tsuna lorsqu'il vit tous ses gardiens s'installer dans sa chambre. Reborn lui avait dit que des scientifiques de la famille Bovino avaient trouvé quelque chose et que, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de le confier à la famille Vongola, donc lui. Mais, l'Hyper intuition de Tsuna lui criait que ce quelque chose allait lui apporter des ennuies ! s'il savait ...

« Ne vous inquiète pas Judaïme, je veillerais à ce qu'aucuns de ces idiots ne te (1) causes des ennuies même si j...

« C'est toi qui nous ennuie. Répondit Mukuro

« Répète ! Cria-t-il en sortant ses dynamites

« Gokudera range ça s'il te plaît. Et toi Mukuro ...

« Oui ?

Il soupira « ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes caleçons ?

~ Silence ~

« Sale Ananas pervers, range ça tout de suite ! ! Hurla Gokudera le rouge aux joues

« Oya Oya, il n'y a pas mord d'homme. Je ne fais que me renseigner.

« Te renseigner ? Demanda Ryohei.

« Kufufu n'oubliez pas que le corps de Tsunayoshi-kun m'appartient. Dit-il d'une voix suave qui laisse place au doute par rapport au sens de sa phrase.

Tsuna soupira une énième fois, il n'aimait ni le ton, ni les mots qu'utilisait Mukuro pour parler de son corps. ça donnait l'impression qu'il le voulait pour faire des choses pas très catholiques. Mais ''ce n'était pas le cas '' pensait-il. Par contre, si Tsuna était le petit prince des naïfs, son entourage ne l'étaient pas. Ils savaient tout ce que Mukuro sous-entendait, voulait et désirait, car eux aussi rêvaient de pouvoir toucher le ... Je dirais plutôt que Mukuro n'était pas le seul qui souhaitait avoir le corps du petit Vongola, même s'ils ne le disent pas de la même façon .

« C'EST FAUX A L'EXTREME ! ! Hurla Ryohei en brandissant le poing « SAWADA APPARTIENT AU CLUB DE BOXE ! !

« Dis pas de connerie tête de gazon ! Judaïme n'appartient ni à ton stupide club, ni à cette stupide ananas ! !

« C'est évident, l'omnivore m'appartient. Dit Hibari qui avait décidé de rentrer dans la conversation. C'est quand même de SON omnivore dont on parlait là.

« Oya Oya et si on se le partageait ?

« Judaime ne vous appartient pas !

« Le plus simple c'est de demander au concerner. Il se tourna vers Tsuna « Tsunayoshi-kun à qui appartiens tu ?

« ... C'est une blague ?

« Jamais je n'oserai voyons.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème. Je ne t'appartiens pas ! !

« Exacte, il est en ma possession.

« Hibari-san je ne t'appar-

Il se tut instantanément. Les regards de Mukuro et Hibari étaient douteux, pervers et flippant. Son Hyper-intuition lui dicta deux choses **'' ferme-la et fuis ''.**

'_' HIIIIIIE je le sens mal, une idée vite ... Causez une dispute entre Hibari-san et Mukuro ? Ma chambre ne tiendrais pas le coup. Dire que j'appartiens à Lambo ? Mauvaise idée, ils risqueraient de_ _le tuer ... non ils VONT le tuer ... Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je dis ? ''_

« C 'est près, descendez. Cria Reborn du salon

« Ah Ah vous avez entendu ? Reborn nous appelles. Nous devrions y aller .

« Kufufu attend une minute, Tu n'as pas enc-

Il nu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Tsuna avait déjà détalé.

* * *

><p>Tous observaient l'objet posait sur la table du salon<p>

« Mais ... Commença Yamamoto

« ... C'est une boite-arme ! ? Termina Gokudera

« ça y ressemble, mais ce n'en ai pas une. Rectifia Reborn

« Et comment peux tu en être sûr ? Demanda Ryohei

« Car on y a injecté toutes les sortes de flammes et rien, aucune réaction.

« Même celle du ciel ?

« Oui

Tsuna pris la boite et l'examina.

« Où l'ont ils trouvaient ? Demanda-t-il en la tournant dans tous les sens

« Elle est sortie d'un des prototypes d'un bazooka des 10 ans (2) .Répondit son tuteur.

« Kufufu elle viendrait donc du futur ?

« Il y a des chances.

« Elle est quand même bizarre à l'extrême cette boite .

Elle était toute blanche et les contours était rose et bleu. Une étoile ornait chaque face de la boite. C'est ce moment que Lambo décida de s'incruster dans la petite réunion organisée .

« Mouahaha c'est un nouveau jouet ? Donne le moiiiii Dame-Tsunaaaaaaaa

« Ne donne pas d'ordre aux Judaïme stupide veau ! !

« maah~ maah~ calme-toi Gokudera

« Taisez vous bande d'herbivore ou je vous mort à mort.(3)

Hibari sortit ses tonfas et s'apprêtait à ''mordre à mort le stupide veau herbivore ''. Celui-ci, grâce à son instinct de survie, s'enfuit en passant près de Tsuna. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas le temps de réagir, ce reçu le coup d'Hibari en pleine tête. Du sang ce mis à couler de sa tempe et atterrit, comme pas hasard, sur la boite.

« Tsuna ça va ?

« Connard, t'a essayé de le tuer, ou quoi ?

« Celui que je vais tuer c'est toi si tu conti-

« Hiiiie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La boite, toujours dans les mains de Tsuna, se mit à trembler et changer de couleur. Elle devint bleu, puis rose, puis blanche et ainsi de suite. Le changement de couleur s'accéléra, la boite tremblait de plus en plus vite que Tsuna la laissa tomber sur la table. Les étoiles disparaissaient et revenaient, la boite se mit à briller pour finalement s'ouvrit dans une petite explosion.

La fumée se dissipa petit à petit, laissant apparaître une enveloppe et une sorte de boule brune et rose immobile qui se gonflait et dégonflait à un rythme régulier, tout le monde l'observaient dans un silence religieux. Silence qui fut brisée par le rire original de Mukuro

« Kufufu mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

« bouaaah ~ bailla la petite chose

~ Silence ~

La chose avait baillé ou ils avaient rêves ? En y regardant de plus près, la chose avait des cheveux bruns et portait un grand t-shirt rose et avait aussi des bras, des jambes, un nez, une bouche, des oreilles et de grands yeux chocolats. En fait, la chose était plutôt une petite fille ... Et cette petite fille ressemblait étrangement à un certain parrain Vongola.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Oui , il est court . Mais je vous rassure , ce n'est que le début. Les autres ne seront pas aussi court ( enfin je l'espère ... )<p>

Donc : (1) Je ne suis plus sur si Gokudera vouvoie ou Tutoie Tsuna ...

(2) Je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS si il en a plusieurs ... Mais comme c'est une machine, il doit bien en voir d'autres qui ont servis d'essaie.

Et le (3) qui, lui, est un vrai problème. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop mettre des mots japonais dans un texte en français, mais parfois...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Yo! Tout le monde.**

**Tout d'abord ,désoler pour L'ENORME RETARD (c'est le cas de le dire ... ) Mais mon si gentille Pc a été victime d'un très méchant virus et donc, j'ai dû refaire une remise à zéro... (Dire que j'avais déjà écrit le quatrième chapitre plus le premier d'une autre histoire, ça fait mal ...) et puis j'ai eu examen dispensatoire ... Bref, tout était mis en place pour me faire prendre du retard. Mais promis , je publierais plus vite ...ou plutôt, j'essaierais.**

**Et j'ai bien pris note de vos avis concernant le Juudaime , mordre à mort et tout le reste.**

**Sinon , profitez bien de ce chapitre ( même si honnêtement , je préfère la première version ...)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

« Un bébé... » Fut la seule chose que Tsuna réussit à dire.

« Eh bien, Dame-Tsuna t'a pas perdu ton temps. » Rigola son tuteur.

« Hein ? »

« Félicitations extrêmes Tsuna. »

« Pardon ? »

« Juudaime pourquoi ne m'en avez pas parlé ? » Gokudera avait les larmes aux yeux. « Ne me faites-vous pas assez confiance ? »

« Gokudera je ne compr-»

« Et qui en ai le père ? » Demanda Hibari

« J'aimerais bien le savoir. »

« Tsuna, le père t'a abandonné ? »

« Hein ? »

« Kufufu ne t'en fais pas Tsunayoshi, c'est avec joie que j'accepte d'être le père de cet enfant. »

« Et de quel -»

« VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER A LA FIN ! »

Tsuna n'en pouvait plus. Il venait de comprendre les sous-entendues de ses gardiens et ça le rendait aussi furieux que gêné. Maintenant qu'il était le centre d'attention, il allait mettre les points sur les I.

« On va mettre les choses au clair. Premièrement, vous avez bien vus que cette petite est sortie de la boite, non ? Comment l'aurais-je mis là-dedans ? Et deuxièmement, Depuis quand, un homme peut-il tomber enceinte ? Dit-il en appuyant bien sûr ces derniers mots.

Un long silence suivit la tirade du petit boss. Ils devaient avoir l'air con, même si certains ne l'avoueront jamais... Ryohei fut le premier à réagir, remarquant un détail que tout le monde avaient négligé.

« C'est quoi ce morceau blanc près d'elle ? »

Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil à l'objet désigné par le boxeur. Reborn s'avança, prit délicatement l'objet en question qui était une lettre, l'ouvra et en commença la lecture.

_« __Cher Dame-Tsuna__ Cher Tsunayoshi._

_Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi un enfant, qui te ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eaux est sortie d'une boite qui est elle-même sortie d'un des bazookas des dix ans, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tout cela ne te regarde pas ! Tout ce que tu as à savoir et que :_

_1) Cette petite, pour certaines raisons, a été envoyée dans le passé pour un temps limité __(Bien sûr je ne te dirais pas combien.)_

_2) Pendant que le toi de mon temps s'occupe des certaines raisons, TOI tu t'occuperas de ta fille_

_3) Car oui, Cette fille est belle est bien TA fille._

_4) Non, elle n'est pas de Kyoko (Celle-ci est bien plus intéressée par les filles qui font mature...) et d'aucunes autres femmes d'ailleurs, car c'est TOI qui a porté l'enfant. _

_5) Et si dans le couple, tu es plutôt ''Mama'' sache que le ''Papa'' est ... Non je dirais seulement que c'est L'UNE DE TES CONNAISSANCES__._

_Ps__: Bien sûr, tu auras sans doute compris que le point quatre et le cinq n'étaient pas des points importants, mais juste des détails qui ont de grandes chances de te causer des ennuies ou (Et surtout) D'amuser__ le moi __de ton temps._

_Ps2__ : Je __vais donc en finir avec cette lettre et donner une bonne leçon__ au toi __de mon temps qui s'amuse à barrer mes commentaires. (Il a dû avoir un élan de courage ... Que je vais vite lui faire ravaler.)_

_Cordialement_

_Reborn. »_

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. » Dit Reborn avec un petit rire.

« Ah bon ? Et quoi ?» Demanda Tsuna. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu était que Reborn est et restera un horrible précepteur sadique qui jubile dès qu'une occasion de le plonger dans les ennuies jusqu'aux coudes se présentait.

« Que de un, cette fille est TA fille. De deux, que tu n'as absolument aucune chance avec Kyoko et de trois et que soit tu es hermaphrodite soit la biologie a fait des progrès surprenant. »

« Kyoko ... » Souffla Ryohei

« Aaah je comprends mieux ce qu'elle fait quand elle disparait dans les vestiaires avec certaines de ses amies... » Fit Gokudera, heureux de voir la tête décomposée du boxeur choqué de savoir que sa sœur n'était pas si innocente...

« Gokudera ! N'en rajoute pas tu vois bien que ça le choque. »

«Kyoko ! ... Dans les toilettes de l'école ? ! »

« Sasagawa Ryohei, je vais mordre ta sœur à mort pour faire des choses indécentes dans mon école. «

« Cela pourrait aussi explique pourquoi elles sont souvent essoufflées quand elles arrivent aux cours... »

« Hibari-san ! Gokudera ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il va faire une syncope, là ? »

« Ben je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un drame. » Lança Reborn, commençant à s'ennuyer. « Chacun s'amuse comme il veut. Et puis, les préférences de Kyoko ne sont pas notre problème actuel. »

« Exact. » Reprit Mukuro. « Le problème est de savoir qui a eu le plaisir d'entendre gémir et d'engrosser notre petit Boss. »

« Que de mot poli et subtil de votre part, mon cher Mukuro. J'en suis retourné. » Ironisa Tsuna.

« Et comment on est censé savoir ça ? » Demanda Ryohei qui s'était remis de son choc.

« On a qu'à demander à Tsuna celui qu'il préfère. » Proposa Yamamoto.

« Inutile, je suis ton préféré n'est-ce pas Tsunayoshi ? »

« Ne dis pas de connerie stupide illusionniste. »

« Exact, c'est moi son préféré. »

« Hahaha je ne pense pas. Tsuna me préfère sans doute puisque je suis son bras dro -»

« C'EST MOI SON BRAS DROIT STUPIDE JOUEUR DE BASE BALL ! »

Tsuna était spectateur, malgré lui, de cette dispute. Il se sentait mitigé, était-il affligé de voir que des jeunes hommes de dix-sept se comportent comme des gosses de six ans ou gêné de savoir que tous ses gardiens et amis voulaient être '' SON préféré'' ? Il s'apprêta à essayer de mettre un terme à cette dispute enfantine quand -t-il remarqua que Reborn souriait sous son chapeau. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire normale ou gentille ... ça serait trop beau, non ? C'était le rictus sadique qu'abordait son tuteur lorsqu'une idée qui allait le foutre dans une merde royale, magistrale et impériale germait dans son cerveau. L'arcobaleno, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

« Puisqu'on n'arrivera à rien, nous devons trouver un moyen de vous départager... Et j'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut. » Son sourire s'élargie encore plus.

« Quelle est votre idée Reborn-san ? »

« Et bien, il faut quelque chose d'équitable, où vous nous prouverez que vous êtes le meilleur et le plus digne ... »

« Plus vite Akambo (1) »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une compétions? »

Tous le regardèrent sans trop y croire pour certain, ne voyant pas l'intérêt pour d'autre et ne comprenant pas pour les derniers. Reborn décida de mieux s'expliquer.

« A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la petite retourne en son temps, vous allez devoir prouver à Tsuna et sa fille que vous êtes le plus digne à être son papa. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Tsuna avait l'habitude des idées tordues de son tuteur, mais il y avait bien une limite à sa folie, non ? « Comme si Mukuro et Hibari-san allaient se ra -»

« Que c'est intéressant. » Souffla l'illusionniste le sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis partant. »

« L'omnivore est à moi. »

« SAWADA ! JE SERAIS EXTRME POUR QUE TU ME CHOISSISES ! »

« Haha Ne te fais pas d'idée Sempai. »

« Toi non plus, stupide sportif. »

Tsuna fixait avec inquiétude les flammes de fureur qui entouraient ses gardiens aux rictus plus que douteux. La tension, déjà lourde, ne fit qu'empirer lorsque la petite rappela sa présence à l'aide d'un petit gazouillis.

« Kufufu n'oublions pas la petite. »

« C'est vrai, son avis compte extrêmement aussi ! »

Alors que les idées de '' Comment-se-faire-aimer-de-deux-petits-châtains'' germaient dans les têtes des apprentis-mafiosos, Tsuna remarqua que Reborn mettait sa veste.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Et quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

« Des choses qui ne te regardent pas. »

« Mouais... De toute façon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. » Dit-il en jetant un regard à ses gardiens.

« C'est sûr que ça leurs fera plaisir. »

« Qu- QUOI ? ! Le fait d'être redevenu adulte ta rendue pervers, mais à un point ! »

« Qu'essayes de faire à mon omnivore, Akambo ? » Demanda Hibari qui avait réagis, comme tous les autres, aux mots ''fouetter'', ''plaisir '' et ''pervers''.

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez ... » Rassura Tsuna d'une toute petite voix à cause de la gêne.

Reborn, lui, laissa échapper un rire et enfila ses chaussures pendant que son élève le maudissait en silence. Au moins, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus empirer la situation.

« Ah, j'oubliais. Le gagnant deviendra officiellement le fiancé de Tsuna, cela va de sois. » Dit-il avant de fermer la porte, laissant les garçons en plan.

... Finalement il le pouvait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà qui met fin à l'intro. A partir de maintenant , Tsuna et Co vont connaitre les joies de s'occuper d'un gosse. xD<strong>

**(1) J'ai finalement décidé de garder les appellations en japonais. **

**Sinon avant que j'oublie :**

**# AyameSama : **Yep, tu as tout compris . Avec qui je vais le mettre ? Bien sûr que je le sait ... Ou peut être pas. =)

**# Djeday** : Wouaw ça c'est du commentaire O.O ! Je prends note ... Tu sais , moi et l'orthographe ça fait 26 ... Ben j'y peut rien , elle m'aime pas ! Mais je fait un effort! Pour les guillemets , je sais pas pourquoi je les ai pas fermé ..._ Mystère ..._Et pour Hibari , Tu trouves qu'il parle trop ? Possible , c'est pas l'impression que j'ai ,mais bon moi et mes impressions ... On a qu'à dire qu'il est devenu plus loquace.


	3. Chapitre 3

**HellO~**

**Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre que vous attendiez tant ! ... Ou pas x), mais ce ne sont que des détails.**

**Sinon avant de commencer, je tiens quand même à vous dire trois petits trucs (un pas intéressants , deux qui sont quand même bon à savoir.). D'abord, je me suis rendu compte que, bizarrement, c'est toujours Tsuna qui parle en premier dans TOUS les chapitres xD (C'est pas fait exprès). Ensuite, pour tous les chapitres, je me suis inspirées du temps où je m'occupais de mes cousines et de mes frères... Triste temps où j'en ai bavé . Et enfin , Pour la lettre du RebornTLY , j'ai remarqué bien plus tard que ce que j'avais barré dans l'original n'est PAS passé (Je savais pas moi que ça passé pas !) Donc , je tenais simplement à dire que moi , j'avais barré des trucs , comme par exemple '' Cher dame-Tsuna Cher Tsunayoshi.'' Le dame-Tsuna était barré . ça m'a étonné que personne ne me fasse la remarque x).**

**Ps: Désoler du retard. J'avais prévus de publier ce chapitre et le quatrième pendant les vacances , mais j'ai reçu le jeu DS dont je rêvais depuis longtemps , j'ai nommé la magnifique ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2'' Et j'ai pas pu le lâcher. Je viens tout juste de le finir et j'en suis encore retournée xD. (C'est la première fois que je finis un Jeux en une semaine ^u^)**

**Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez commencer la lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

« Mon quoi ? » Demanda Tsuna incrédule.

« Kufufu, Mais tout cela devient de plus en plus intéressant. »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? De toute façon ton corps m'appartient, donc ça ne ch -»

« L'omnivore m'appartiens. Combien de fois dois-je le répéter ? »

« Tu en es sûr ? » Mukuro sortit son trident, voyant que Hibari s'était déjà armé.

« St-Stop ! Pas de ça ici ! »

« Pour l'instant, Tsuna nous appartient tous, non ? »

« Je ne partage pas. »

« Oya ? Même pas avec moi ? » Lui demanda l'ex-prisonnier avec un air faussement triste

Pour simple réponse, Hibari lui asséna un coup de tonfa qui finit encastré dans le mur puisque l'illusionniste s'était préparé à esquiver cette action plus que prévisible

« Tu as vu Tsunayoshi ? L'alouette est une vraie radine ! »

Tsuna se sentit attendri par l'air enfantin qu'abordait Mukuro, mais les auras meurtrières du préfet le ramena à la réalité et lui rappela le triste fait que s'il ne les arrête pas, sa maison allait le sentir passer. Il y avait bien un moyen, mais il était plutôt risqué. Ça pouvait arranger les choses, comme les empirer... Finalement, Tsuna décida de tenter le coup. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui était pire que Gokudera qui tente d'étrangler Yamamoto avec la prise d'une lampe, Ryohei qui encourage de façon extrême (Qui ? Aucune idée...) et Mukuro qui essaye de voler la cape de Hibari ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'une traite « Stop ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de parler sans vous battre, comment osez-vous vous prétendre digne d'être le père de ma fille ? »

Silence …

« Désoler Juudaime ! »

« Ouais, tu as raison. »

« On devrait être mature à l'extrême ! »

Le visage de Tsuna s'illumina, il avait réussi à calmer la situation ? Il regarda ses deux grands psychopathes de gardiens, attendant leur réponse. Hibari et Mukuro le regardèrent et, après avoir échangés un petit regard, rangèrent leurs armes. Le poids qui oppressait le châtain disparus et il les remercia d'un doux sourire encadré par des joues légèrement roses. Tous rougirent face au visage d'ange qu'ils pouvaient admirer. Ce moment aussi mignon que romantique aurait pu continuer encore un moment si la petite n'avait pas brisé l'ambiance à l'aide d'un des seuls sons qu'elle savait faire.

« Bouaaah. »

« Tu es venue du salon jusqu'à l'entrée toute seule ? » Demanda Tsuna en se mettant plus ou moins à sa hauteur.

« Yaah Yaah. » Fit-elle pour l'affirmer.

« Wouaw, toute seule comme une grande ! » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Hihi. »

« Trop mignonne ! » S'exclama Tsuna en la serrant contre elle et en se tortillant.

« C'est vrai ça. » fit Yamamoto en frôlant le bout du petit nez de l'héritière « Aussi mimi que sa mère. » Rajouta-t-il en souriant. Tsuna en fut surpris, était-ce une impression ou son sourire dégageait quelque chose de plus ... Viril ?

Voyant qu'une drôle d'atmosphère naissait entre les deux lycéens, Mukuro passa son bras sur les épaules de Tsuna. « Alors, quelle est notre première mission ? »

« Je n'en sais rien moi ! C'est Reborn qui a lancé ce stupide jeu ! » Tsuna se mit à ruminer dans sa barbe inexistante, sans remarquer les éclaires que se lançaient la pluie et le brouillard juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Eu ... Sawada ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à la petite et remarqua que son si joli minois joli minois était devenu une sorte de grimace douloureuse. Instinctivement, tout le monde s'était rapproché des deux châtains, observant d'un œil inquiet la petite serrer ses petites mains potelées.

« Elle est malade ? Mais ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'elle est là ! »

« Calme-toi omnivore. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit malade... »

« Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle grimace ? »

« Juudaime ... » Gokudera examina du regard la petite de haut en bas. « J'ai plus l'impression... »

«... Quelle pousse ? » Proposa Mukuro.

« Pousse ? » Répétèrent les deux sportifs et Tsuna.

« Oui, elle pousse. » Confirma Hibari.

« Pourquoi elle pousse ? » demanda Yamamoto.

« Elle à l'air de pousser fort. » Rajouta Ryohei

« Pousser... »

Ils l'observèrent jusqu'à qu'une idée traversa finalement leurs esprits et les rendirent soudainement blêmes.

« Juudaime, elle pousse... »

« Il fallait si attendre, haha. » Malgré son rire, on pouvait facilement distinguer la crainte dans la voix de l'épéiste.

« Si Kyoko était là... » Soupira le boxeur.

« Attendez! Elle va quand même pas-»

PrOoOoOooOoOuUUuUUUt

La brunette laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement, enfin dégagée d'un poids. Tsuna sentit, sur la main qui la soutenait, une masse chaude et molle sans oublier l'odeur nauséabonde qui occupait maintenant toute l'entrée et surement le salon.

« Wouaw, c'était extrême ça ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui donne à manger, dans le futur, pour avoir une odeur pareille ? » s'indigna Mukuro en se pinçant le nez.

« Ben... Il nous reste plus qu'à la changer. » Conclu Yamamoto.

Ils regardèrent la source de l'odeur immonde qui harcelait leurs narines et le visage soulagé et heureux de la petite qui gigotait et gazouillait. Ils finirent à arriver à la même conclusion.

''On est mal. ''

« Hihiha »

* * *

><p>L'héritière innommée était allongée sur une nappe, elle-même étendue sur la table et, autour de cette même table, se trouvait toute la Famille de la dixième génération armé et équiper jusqu'aux dents. Du masque qui couvrait le nez jusqu'aux gants en caoutchouc sans oublier le tablier et la longue pincette. Tous étaient en place pour débuter l'opération.<p>

« Bon... On est prêt ? » Demanda Tsuna. Ils hochèrent de la tête et, pendant que Yamamoto se positionnait afin de pouvoir empêcher l'héritière de trop bouger, Tsuna, après avoir prit une bonne inspiration et réajuster ses gants, décolla les scotches qui retenaient la couche. Ses gestes étaient lents, mais bien précis. Dieu sait quelles horreurs ils risquaient de voir si, à cause d'une action trop rapide ou incontrôlée, Tsuna enlevait mal la couche. Il finit le côté droit et entama le côté gauche. Gokudera épongea délicatement le front en sueur de se boss qui venait de décoller le troisième scotche Tsuna s'arrêta et regarda ses gardiens.

« Oni-san tu es prêt ? »

« Prêt à l'extrême ! » Le rassura le boxeur déjà positionné près de la fenêtre avec un sac en plastique.

« Alors, on y retourne. »

Délicatement, il attrapa le bout du dernier soutient, le tira doucement, mais s'arrêta net.

« Un problème ? » Fit Mukuro en claquant la pince.

« Je viens de penser à une chose. »

« Et qu'elle est-il ? » Interrogea l'alouette.

« C'est bien de retirer la couche, mais ... » Il marqua une pause, cherchant les bons mots pour formuler la suite. « ... Comment on fait après pour ne pas _**en**_ mettre partout ? »

Un silence, digne des plus grands monastères, accueillit sa réponse. Ils n'y avaient pas du tout pensé ! Et maintenant que trois des scotches avaient été retirés, impossible de la déplacer dans la salle de bain. Ils étaient là, dans le salon, avec un bébé portant une couche maintenue par un seul et unique scotche et remplie de reste de digestion.

« On aurait dû appeler Kyoko ou Haru. » Se lamenta Tsuna.

« On a qu'à les appeler maintenant. » Proposa Ryohei.

« Comme si j'allais tenir dans cette position ! Je sens déjà des fourmis dans mon bras. »

« Du calme, il y a surement une solution. » Rassura Yamamoto.

Ils se mirent donc à réfléchir à une solution plausible et faisable. Mais s'ils pensaient avoir tout le temps, ils se trompaient lourdement, car la petite se mit soudainement à gigotait.

« Ne bouge pas comme ça ! » Yamamoto essayait tant bien que mal à l'immobiliser tout en faisant attention à ne pas la faire mal.

« HIIIIE ! La couche ne va pas tenir. »

« Trouver un truc pour la distraire ! » Implora Le joueur de baseball.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, stupide sportif ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver ! »Interrompit Tsuna. « Trouvez quelque chose ou c'est vous qui nettoyez. »

C'est alors qu'un tout petit bruit se fit entendre, le tout petit bruit qu'ils redoutaient tant, le bruit d'un scotch qui cède. La couche glissa grâce aux gestes de la petite, mais fut vite rattrapé par les réflexes divins de Yamamoto.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à Tsuna.

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas. Vous trouvez un truc pour la distraire. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Fit Hibari, s'attirant les regards de ses camarades.

Il ouvra la fenêtre et, sous les regards surpris de tous, Hibird entre et se déposa sur l'épaule de son maitre. Il s'approcha de la petite et tendit le doigt pour qu'Hibird s'y installe. La petite cessa toute activité et admira la boule de plume ultra mignonne qui chantait.

« Tu es un génie Kyoya ! Profitons qu'elle soit en pleine admiration pour la changer. »

Le génie en question fut surpris par l'emploi de son prénom et si Tsuna n'était pas aussi concentré sur sa tâche, il aurait sans doute remarqué le sourire du nuage et l'ombre d'une jalousie dans le regard des autres éléments.

* * *

><p>La suite fut rude, mais après vingt minutes d'acharnement - et six couches ratées en plus- Ils arrivèrent au bout de leur mission.<p>

« On l'a fait ... » Soupira Tsuna s'allongeant sur le canapé avec sa fille et Hibird sur lui.

« Haha ! Sans en mettre partout en plus ! »

« Et sans l'aide extrêmes des filles. »

« Kufufu, il faut tout de même faire attention à ce qu'on lui donne pendant ses repas. »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et profitèrent du calme ... Qui bien sûr ne tarda pas puisqu'un BIP suspect se fit entendre. Ils se levèrent - car oui, ils étaient tous affalé un peu partout autour de la table.- et virent dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'arcobaleno du soleil avec un sourire malicieux et dans sa main un caméscope vert.

« Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Vidéo souvenir, pourquoi ? »

« Depuis quand tu es là ? »

« Depuis X temps, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Alors, qui gagne le point ? » Il sortie un petit carnet et un Bic.

« Le point ? »

« Bien sûr ! Que serait une compétition sans score ? »

« ... Et en fonction de quoi je donne un point ? »

Reborn soupira bruyamment, pour bien faire comprendre son exaspération et commença son explication.

« Vous venez de lui changer sa couche, non ? Ceci était la première épreuve d'une longue série où tes gardiens te montreront qu'ils sont le plus apte à être ton fiancé et le père de ta fille. Sur chaque épreuve, on misera un nombre de points, tenue secret jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve, que le '''vainqueur '' que tu désigneras les empochera. Clair ? »

« Oui... » Tsuna se mit à réfléchir sous les regards insistants de ses gardiens. «Je ne peux pas choisir ! Ils ont tous participés. »

« Omnivore fait ton choix. »

« Mais- »

« On le prendra pas mal Tsuna. »

Malgré leurs belles paroles, ils espéraient vraiment être choisis. Mais pas question de faire culpabiliser leur petit bout de boss.

« Alors, je peux quand même en choisir deux ? »

« ...Mouais, mais on divise les points alors. »

« Et c'est sur combien de point ? »

« On va dire quatre. »

« Donc ça va faire deux chacun... »

« Arrête de faire durer le suspens. Tes gardiens vont se manger les doigts à se rythme. »

La tension était à son comble, leur cœur tambourinait dans leur poitrine et une force mystérieuse les compressaient. Ils observaient les moindres mouvements des fines lèvres du châtain.

« Alors, pour la première épreuve, les gagnants sont... »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Je suis toujours dans le bon ? Je pense, non ?<strong>

**Sur ceux, j'attends donc vos revieuw et encore une fois, Désoler pour l'orthographe U0U. Chaque fois que je relis, je trouve des fautes et parfois, je ne comprends pas la justification que mon correcteur donne. Donc si l'un (On ne sait jamais...) ou l'une d'entre vous connaissez/utilisez un BON correcteur ou même qui aurait l'envie de corriger mes chapitres (Attention ! Âme sensible s'abstenir ! J'ai quand même réussi à faire -14/20 à une dictée ...)**

**#****History-HinaSasu :** C'est vrai. Mais j'aime voir Tsuna paniqué. Reborn ? C'est vrai que ça serait marrant (Surtout que c'est lui qui a lancé le jeu xD) Pour La question dû '' Comment Tsuna est tomber enceinte?'' vous aurez une réponse ... Un jour.

**#Reboyama : **j'ai explosé de rire en m'imaginant une mini Tsuna avec le caractère de Mukuro , avec son Kufufu xD.

**#****AyameSama** : Ah bon ? Et bien la voilà ! Encore Reborn ? Je vais finir par croire que le R27 est le n°1 xD !


	4. Important ! A faire tourner ! Et signer!

**Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.**

**Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.**

**Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.**

**Merci.**

**« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.**

**Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.**

**Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.**

**Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.**

**Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.**

**Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au** **moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.**

**Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une****purge****à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.**

**Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »**

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_sakura-okasan_

_Marionnette0116_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

_Rebornx3_

_XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX_

_Metherland_

_Toto_

_Katherine Tiger_

_Yukixluffyxnurarihyonxvongola _

_Pirate-of-the-sky_

_Millyel_


	5. Chapitre 4

**HellO~o**

**Alors, les examens ? Moi, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un ! ( Deux semaines de torture qui prennent fin.) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini : Bonne chance / Bonne merde ( Vous avez le choix.) **

**L'info du jour: J'ai une bêta-lectrice ! Je suis sûre que vous le remarquerez en lisant ce chapitre. Et la personne qui a le courage de corriger mon massacre de la langue française n'est d'autre que Ellewyl ! (Merci encore ^^) Pour ceux qui connaissent Black Buttler , je vous conseille ses fictions *o* **

**Sinon , bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapitre 4~<strong>

« … Ne le prenez pas mal… Mais Yamamoto et Hibari m'ont vraiment bien aidé. Je ne dis pas que vous n'avez servi à rien. » Dit-il à l'attention des ''perdants''. « Mais vu que je dois choisir… »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir Tsuna. » Rassura Yamamoto en lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos. Un sourire des plus rayonnants illuminait son visage.

« Ça fait quoi de perdre ? » Nargua l'alouette.

Mais aucun des 'perdants' ne répondirent, ce qui inquiéta Tsuna. Même Mukuro n'avait pas réagis ! Lui qui était le premier à rétorquer Hibari, qu'importe la situation. Peut être qu'ils étaient vexés ? Rha ! Il savait que cette histoire de compétition n'était qu'une spirale à ennuis !

« Kufufu ce n'est que partie remise. De plus, sans ton piaf, tu n'aurais servi à rien » Rétorqua enfin l'illusionniste.

« Prends pas tes hauts airs, crétin de sportif. Deux petits points ça se rattrape vite. » Rajouta le fumeur précoce.

« Haha, je ne compte pas prendre de retard, tu sais. » Si on y faisait plus attention, on remarquerait que cela sonnait plus comme un défi qu'autre chose.  
>Un duel de regards avait lieu sous les yeux stupéfaits du Boss et l'air amusé de son tuteur.<p>

« A quand la prochaine épreuve ? » Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Surprise. Un père doit savoir faire face à toutes les situations, prévues ou pas. »

« C'est logique. » Murmura l'argenté.

« Bon maintenant, on fait quoi ? » Questionna le boxeur avant de se faire interrompre par la sonnette.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » Demanda Yamamoto. Tsuna ne put rien répondre car la sonnette retentit encore une fois et il ne se passait pas cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne retentisse de nouveau. Hibari, ayant une limite de patience très faible, sortit ses tonfas et s'avança vers la porte avant de se faire dépasser par le maitre des lieux.

« Mais deux secondes ! » Hurla-t-il. Il ouvra la porte et fit face à trois jeunes filles, l'une brune l'autre rousse et la dernière mauve, armé respectivement d'une poêle, d'une spatule et d'un rouleau à pâtisserie.

_''Je les avais oublié …''_

« IDIOT DE TSUNA ! » Hurla la brune en rogne. « TU COMPTAIS NOUS PREVENIR QUAND POUR TON ENFANT ! »

« Je peux tout t'expliquer, mais calme toi Haru … Et toi Kyoko, baisse cette spatule s'il te plait … »

« Boss … vous avez dix secondes pour nous expliquer. » Fit calmement Chrome souriant à la Mukuro et tripotant son instrument de cuisine. Tsuna eu un petit rire nerveux. Lorsque sa gardienne lui avait promit de vaincre sa timidité, il l'avait encouragé sans hésiter. Et aujourd'hui, il était content et rassuré de voir sa si petite Chrome un peu plus sûre d'elle grâce au soutien et conseils de Kyoko, Haru et Bianchi. Mais bien sûr, elles ne l'avaient pas seulement aidé à vaincre sa timidité, elles l'ont aussi aidé à faire sortir le côté flippant qu'elle cachée au fond d'elle et qu'il pouvait admirer en ce moment même. Faut croire que personne ne sort indemne d'une cohabitation avec Mukuro.

« Ecoutez, je … »

« Le Juudaime n'a aucun comptes à vous rendre ! » Pesta Gokudera qui s'était empressé de venir au secours de son boss adoré.

Le boss se tourna et vit que tous ses gardiens s'étaient rassemblés derrière lui, tous sauf un certain tuteur.

« Cause toujours ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on n'a pas prévenu. » Riposta Haru en baissant tristement la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être ignoré. » Fit Kyoko en mimant la peine.

« On pensait qu'on comptait plus aux yeux du boss. » Rajouta Chrome en suivant le manège des deux filles.

Les gardiens les regardaient, ahuris. Elles pensaient qu'ils allaient tomber dans le panneau ? Qui serait assez crédule pour les croire ? Fallait vraiment être le roi des naïfs pour ne pas voir que c'était de la comédie…

« C'est pas vrai Chrome ! Vous comptez tous pour moi ! »

… Ah, c'est vrai que Tsuna était le prince des naïfs. C'est presque la même chose, non ? Le petit prince les invita donc à entrer et, après s'être installés, il leur raconta l'histoire de A à Z, en passant l'histoire de la lettre et des préférences de Kyoko.

« Hahi ? Mais Reborn n'est pas là. »

« Il l'était. Mais ça l'amuse surement de disparaître et d'apparaître avec de nouveaux problèmes … »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Boss. » Rassura Chrome. « Maintenant qu'on est là, on va vous aider à vous occuper de la petite. »

« Merci les filles. »

« Mais au fait, comment l'as-tu appelée ? » Demanda Kyoko, curieuse en regardant la petite merveille qui essayait, sans succès, d'immobiliser une balle sur le tapis. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle leva la tête et rien qu'à la vue des visages gêné des six garçons, elle comprit l'horrible situation.

« Vous ne l'avez pas encore nommée ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle leva tout doucement la spatule qu'elle tenait toujours.

« On a été pris de court ! » Tenta pitoyablement Tsuna.

« Rha ! Les hommes ! » Se lamenta Haru. « Il ne reste plus qu'à lui trouvé un prénom, tous ensemble »

« Erreur, ma chère Haru. Cette tache ne concerne que moi et Tsunayoshi. » Fit l'illusionniste en passant ses bras autour du coup de Tsuna et sa tête collé à la sienne.

« Même si je te demandais d'enlever tes bras, tu ne le feras pas, hein ? »

« Kufufu. Si tu connais la réponse, ne pose pas la question. »

Tsuna soupira et sentit soudainement deux poids se collé à lui de chaque côté. Poids qui n'était d'autre que Gokudera et Hibari. L'argenté avait glissé sa main sous celle de son boss et regardait ailleurs, beaucoup trop gêné par l'initiative qu'il venait de prendre. Et s'il était aussi agité que son élément, Hibari, lui, était aussi calme que les nuages qu'il représentait. Il avait tout simplement la tête calée sur l'épaule du châtain et avait également prit sa main en otage.

« Arg ! Vous êtes trop rapide ! » S'exclama Ryohei.

« Tu es juste trop lent. » contredit le fumeur.

« Tsuna ! Faut être équitable ! » Bouda sans gêne Yamamoto devant lui. « C'est tout le monde ou personne. »

« Mais, tu vo - »

« Yamamoto a raison ! » Rechigna Chrome se mettant au côté de Yamamoto, surprenant les deux hommes de sa vie.

« Allons, ma douce Chrome. Ne boude pas. Si tu veux une place, viens te mettre entre moi et Tsunayoshi. »

« Oui, mais nous ? » Demanda les deux filles sans place.

« Voyez avec le bourré d'explosif et l'alouette. »

« Tsunaaaaaaa ! » Crièrent les ''non-placés'' comme des bébés. Et en parlant de bébé, la petite héritière, lassée de la balle, se décida à rejoindre le groupe de jeunes adultes qui s'entassaient sur le divan. Elle leva les bras et les agita, fessant comprendre à sa mama que s'était ELLE qui avait la priorité et personne d'autre. Alors qu'ils s'écrasaient tous sur le divan, qui soit dit en passant commençait à faire des bruits suspects, Tsuna se dégagea de leur emprise pour combler les désirs de sa fille. Et alors qu'il se leva, le pauvre divan craqua sous ce surplus de poids et toutes les personnes dessus se vautrèrent les uns dans les autres.

« Herbivore enlève ta jambe de mon visage. » Fit Hibari tout en dessous de cette pyramide humaine très calmement. S'il voulait mordre à mort cette rouquine dévergondée, il devait au moins essayer de ne pas le faire devant l'omnivore.

« Je voudrais bien, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger à cause de Yamamoto ! »

« Tu m'écrases aussi Yamamoto ! » Se plaignit Haru.

« Comment je pourrais bouger si mes deux mains sont bloquées ? »

« Et elles sont où tes mains ? » demanda Ryohei allongé à moitié sur Hibari et servant de matelas à Haru.

« Elles sont là. » Dit-il en les bougeant aveuglément. Il essaya de deviner quels membres de quelles personnes l'empêchait de bouger, mais il arrêta net ses gestes après que Gokudera et Mukuro aient hurlé.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne bouge plus tes mains ! » Interdit l'argenté.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Personnellement , j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me tripoter le bas du dos.» Fit l'illusionniste « Je réserve ça à Tsunayoshi.»

« Moi je veux que t'arrêtes de me tripoter tout court !» Rétorqua Gokudera le rouge aux joues.

Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau , le sportif devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et se remua dans tous les sens.

« Arrête de bouger ! » Cria Chrome.

« Herbivore bouge ta jambe. »

« Mais je peux pas ! »

« Enlève ta main ! »

« Je veux sortir de là à l'extrême ! »

Des coups de jambes, des coups de bras, des injures pas milliers et des lamentations fusaient dans tous les sens sous les yeux d'une gamine qui ne comprenait rien, mais s'amusait quand même et d'un châtain se retenant de rire. Mes ses bonnes résolution ne tinrent pas longtemps et il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il était tellement prit dans son rire qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était devenu le centre d'attention. Faut dire que Tsuna, en plus de la gueule d'ange et du karma attracteur, avait un rire capable de rivaliser facilement avec les chants des oisillons de blanche-neige.

Petit à petit, Tsuna se calmait. Les yeux pleins de larmes, mais le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Et quand il fut sûr de ne plus rire il se décida à parler.  
>« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »<p>

« Cheval ! » Cria la petite sans que personne ne s'y attende et qui provoqua une autre fou rire à Tsuna.

« Le Juudaime se moque de moi. » Fit Gokudera horrifié.

« No-Non. Je te ra-rassure. Je-Je ne me mo-moque pa-pas de toi. » Fit difficilement Tsuna.

Et alors que les constituants de la pyramide humaine se réjouissaient d'avoir un ami/Boss/Cible/Proie comme Tsuna, celui ne tarda pas à briser leurs belles illusions.

« Je-je me mo-moque de vous tous ! »

« C'est méchant Tsuna ! » Fit Haru en boudant légèrement.

« Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! » Tsuna leva alors sa version de lui miniature qui affichait une mine surprise. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tes tontons et tatas sont bien entrain de jouer au cheval. »

« Haha, Cheval ! Cheval ! »

« Tu es si -» Mais Tsuna ne termina pas sa phrase car un '' Mignonne ~ '' étrangement familier se fit entendre. Cette voix lugubre pour certain, sensuelle pour d'autre fit frissonner d'horreur le gardien du soleil des Vongola. Il s'agita, mais ne réussit qu'à empirer leur situation.

« Il faut que je fuis à l'extrême ! »

« Mais pourquoi Honey-chan~ ? » Demanda cette même voix.

« Shishishi, c'est sûr que personne n'a envie de te voir. »

« Parlez pour vous Sempai. »

« Tu as dit quelques chose ? » Rajouta le ''Sempai'' avant de lui lancer un de ses couteaux fétiches dans la tête de grenouille qui lui servait de chapeau.

« VOOOOOI, arrêtez vos conneries, et entrez dans cette piaule ! »

« Mais Squ-chan , ça ne se fait pas d'entrer par le jardin. »

« Rien à foutre ! »

« Ah ! Si tu savais tout le mal que tu fais à ta mama en disant cela ! T'ai-je élevé ainsi ? »

« Lussuria-Sempai vo -»

« VOOOOOI J'EN AI MARRE ! »

Les portes coulissantes qui menaient au jardin furent littéralement explosées. Et au milieu des débris de bois et d'objets qui étaient, malheureusement pour eux, trop près des portes, La Varia au complet fit son entrée.

« Xan-Xanxus ... » Bégaya Tsuna mort de peur.

« Shisho , est-ce que je peux vous demander ce que vous faites ? » Demanda lacement l'illusionniste–grenouille.

« C'est une longue histoire, mon cher Fran. »

« Et est-ce que cette histoire va aussi m'expliquer pourquoi le garçon de la pluie à sa main entre vos jambes ? »

« Fran, tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas sortir mon trident. »

« Shishishi, et après on dit que c'est nous les tarés. »

« C'est vous les tarés ! » Affirma Gokudera ne supportant pas d'être insulté pas un VRAI taré.

« Nous on fait pas des jeux de ce genre … »

« VOOOOOI, on s'en fout de leur délires sexuels ! » Stoppa Squalo. Il se tourna vers le châtain en lui pointant son épée entre les deux yeux. « Quand un événement important à lieu dans la famille, on prévient les autres, ok minus ? » Sermonna Squalo d'une voix étonnamment calme.

« Un événement ? » Répéta Tsuna.

« Ce petit événement là. » Fit Lussuria en pointant le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras.

« Et comment vous êtes au courant ? »

« C'est pas important, Dame-Tsuna. » Fit Reborn qui était réapparu, comme par hasard, au même moment que la Varia. Le hasard quand même …

Alors que Tsuna maudissait pour une énième fois son tuteur –quelle idée de prévenir la Varia ? Il tenait à sa maison lui !- Xanxus s'avança doucement et se mit à la hauteur du bébé. Le fixant telle une bête surveillant sa proie, l'instinct maternel de Tsuna ne fit qu'un tour et il serra plus le bébé contre lui. Ce geste fit sourire le carnivore, ce qui étonna l'assemblé et sans prêter la moindre attention aux remarques des ''déchets'' Il se remit à l'inspection de la petite chose.

« Ornella. » Finit-il par dire.

« Pardon ? »

« Notre fille s'appellera Ornella. »

« …. Hein ? »

« Combien de fois devrais-je répéter que cette petite est l'enfant de moi et Tsunayoshi ! » Soupira Mukuro.

Xanxus tourna lentement la tête vers le 'déchet'qui avait parlé. Il les dévisagea, lui et les autres formant la pyramide, puis leur afficha un sourire narquois et supérieur qui ne plut pas du tout aux plus orgueilleux.

« Et combien de fois ton gardien de la pluie t'a donné du plaisir de cette façon ? Et à plusieurs, en plus.»

« En parlant de ça … » Fit sinistrement Mukuro en fixant Yamamoto d'un air dangereux.

* * *

><p>Après que Tsuna ait réussi à éviter la mort de son ami aux cheveux noirs et des non-combattants aux moyens de quelques promesses alléchantes pour l'ex-prisonnier, tout le monde décida de s'installer dans le salon. Ils bougèrent tables et meubles, apportèrent chaises et coussins et déplacèrent les sofas pour que tous ait un endroit où poser les fesses. Tsuna s'installa sur un des sofas et croisa des jambes pour placer sa progéniture entre. Il prit mollement le cahier et crayon que lui tendait Haru et se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.<p>

« Bon, allez-y. Donnez moi vos idées de prénoms. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alors ? Impressions ? <strong>

**Je tenais quand même à remercier toutes mes lectrices ( et lecteurs s'il y en a.) Quatre chapitres et déjà 38 com's ! Moi ça me fait plaisir ^^.**

**Prochain chapitre : La guerre des prénoms ! Arguments et contre arguments bidons au rendez-vous! Et comme je n'est pas encore fini le cinquième chapitre, je vous invite à me proposer des prénoms ! **

**Au prochain chapitre =D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**HellO**

**Bon, je le préviens tout de suite, ma chère Beta-Lectrice qu'est Ellewyl n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre. Donc je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu et voilà le résultat. Ne m'agresser pas pour celles que vous trouverez. **

**Sinon malgré que l'écrire à était assez embêtant(Je l'ai recommencé trois fois,quand même), ce chapitre est bien mon préféré .**

**Et aussi , un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont donné des idées pour le prénoms.**

**Aller , comme c'est l'été on va faire un petit jeu avec un cadeau en prime (et au choix en plus!) Pour celles/ceux qui veulent y participer, tout est expliqué en fin de chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture ^w^ ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapitre 5~<strong>

Pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps au goût de Tsuna, son salon était d'un calme religieux alors que dedans se trouvaient plusieurs mafieux qui n'avaient absolument rien de calme ou silencieux. Quelques murmures et rires psychopathes pour certains, insolites pour d'autre se fessaient entendre ici et là, mais le ton ne montait jamais et cela depuis plus de dix minutes ! Tsuna jeta un regard sur le minuteur en forme de poule que tenait sa fille. Plus que cinq minutes de répit avant le carnage, rien que cette pensée fit soupiré le petit boss. Il reporta son attention à ses amis et fut quand même amusé de voir à quel point ils étaient concentrés. Cela le fessait penser à des élèves en pleine interrogation. Ils écrivaient, barraient, gribouillaient avec une telle attention que s'en était presque surprenant. Grâce à ça, Tsuna découvrit quelques tics amusants. Par exemple, quand le grand Xanxus et le terrifiant Reborn étaient en pleine réflexion, ils se mettaient à mordiller leur crayon ou encore que Mukuro, Bel, Squalo et Gokudera, dans cette même situation, jouaient avec une mèche de leurs cheveux. Hibari lui se mordait l'ongle du pouce, tout comme Chrome et les deux sportifs se grattaient la nuque. Les filles lâchaient des soupirs de temps à autres et Fran s'amusait à faire tourner son crayon jusqu'au moment où ses idées prenaient la forme qu'il désirait. Cela expliquait peut être le fait que sa feuille était la plus propre et soigné de tous.

Il jeta un bref regard au minuteur, la petite ligne sur l'aile de la poulette était arrivée à dix. Encore dix minutes à sup-... Dix minutes ? Tsuna fixa alors l'objet compteur. Il ne restait pas cinq minutes tout à l'heure ? Comment ce fait il qu'il soit maintenant à dix ? Une explication naquit soudainement dans sa tête. Il ne lâcha du regard ni sa fille, ni la poulette et après quelques instants, il eut la confirmation de sa supposition. C'était tout simplement sa fille qui, en s'amusant avec la poule très mignonne, remontait le minuteur. Il s'apprêtait à le lui reprendre l'objet, mais se ravisa. Personnes n'avaient l'air de s'être rendu compte de la supercherie, sa fille s'amusait et il avait le calme. Pourquoi chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ? Il caressa affectueusement la tête brune et se remit à la contemplation de ses gardiens, ignorant la petite qui venait de retarder la sonnerie de vingt minutes.

Lussuria plaça, harmonieusement dans l'assiette, les dernières cookies qu'il venait de terminer. Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que lui pour rendre un plateau aussi classe. Il remarqua alors le silence qui régnait dans la maison et se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore entendus de menaces de morts ou objets divers explosaient. Bizarre ... Après une rapide inspection des plateaux, il les prit et se dirigea avec la grâce et l'élégance qui lui était propre vers le salon. Quelle fut sa surprise en voyant qu'ils étaient tous encore en train de réfléchir sur leur cahier. Il regarda sa montre, le temps impartit était passé depuis une bonne trentaine minutes. Il regarda alors les deux châtains et vit la petite tourner d'un sens puis l'autre la petite poule. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas sonné. Il regarda alors la mère et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Il était si mignon éveillé, alors endormis ! Mais son air paisible ne dura pas, car la sonnerie du minuteur retentit enfin. Tous regardèrent d'un air amusé l'air perdus qu'abordait Tsuna.

« Ah ? Ça tourne plus ? » Fit la petite en inspectant la poulette sous toutes les coutures. « Ça tourne plus. » Répéta-elle simplement en tendant l'objet à sa mama.

« O-...Oui, ça tourne plus. »

« Bon, les enfants. » Fit Lussuria en tapant des mains. « J'espère que vous avez fini, car maintenant c'est l'heure de la confrontation ! »

« Avant, on change d'endroit. » Se plaignit Bel en massant son derrière. « Mon royal postérieure n'en peut plus d'être assis comme un paysan. »

« Ferme-là et assis-toi » Cracha Gokudera.

« Shishishi, répète. » Menaça le prince en sortant ses armes fétiches.

« Je vais me gêner. » Répondit le métis préparant ses explosifs.

« Je vais instaurer une règle, moi. » Coupa Tsuna en vidant les plateaux sur la table. « Le prochain qui sort une arme quelconque, utilise une arme quelconque, s'énerve, injure et cri devant ma fille, je lui offre un aller simple dehors et il ne participe plus à ce stupide jeux. » Sa voix froide et sans-appel jeta un froid sibérien dans toute la salle. Il fixa les deux porteurs de flammes rouges et de cette même voix menaçante, il rajouta « Et cela, à partir de maintenant. » Personne ne bougea, encore sous le choc, sauf Reborn qui était fière de l'attitude de son élève. Ça c'est un Boss. « Claire ? » dit-il à l'attention des deux italiens toujours arme en main. Ils leur suffisent d'une seule seconde pour ranger leurs armes et s'installer comme des enfants grondés. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement et attendirent patiemment. Mettre en rogne le futur boss des Vongola, c'était peut-être rare, mais c'était incontestablement violent. L'air renfrogné et sévère de gardien du ciel se transforma en sa mine habituelle où seul gentillesse, innocence et bonté en ressortaient.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous risquerez de la blesser et je suis sûr qu'aucun de vous ne voudrez être l'acteur d'un acte pareil, non ? » Expliqua-il en prenant délicatement sa fille et s'installer sur son fauteuil.

« Alala Decimo-chan tu es vraiment un être intéressant. Bon, ne traînons plus ! Qui veut commencer à donner ses idées ? »

Un 'moi' unanime fut la réponse de tous. Se défiant du regard, Tsuna leur rappela vite fait la règle promulguée il y a quelques secondes et décidèrent donc de régler ce petit différent à l'aide d'une méthode ancestral bien connue de tous, utilisée dans bien des conflits, autant internes que externes, dit de ''critique'' à l'enjeux tellement important que même frôler l'erreur leur étaient interdite : Pierre, Papier, Ciseau.

Alors que l'arbitre aux cheveux colorés se postait à un endroit stratégique pour éviter toutes tricheries et que les groupes se formaient, la jeune héritière se mit à chantonner ayant reçu le 'top' de sa mère.

« Pierre, papier, ciseau... » Elle marqua une pause pour regarder sa mama, toute fière puis continua. « 1, 2 ,3 ! »

Des jurons incompréhensibles furent cracher discrètement et les perdants se retirent pour laisser place aux gagnants, répétant l'action précédente. Ils leur fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour finalement avoir un gagnant. La question du ''Est-ce que le puits et le trou noir comptent-ils ?'' Avait causé de légers soucis. Vite calmée, heureusement, par l'impatiente de la petite qui voulait continuer à chanter.

« On va pouvoir enfin si mettre. » Se plaignit Reborn n'ayant toujours pas accepté sa défaite en finale. Surtout contre un bleu comme Fran.

« Reborn ne râle pas. » Fit Tsuna. « Moi aussi j'utilisais le puits dans certaines parties. Donc ça compte. »

« Peut être mais, à ma connaissance, le jeu s'appelle '' Pierre-Papier-Ciseau''. Et comme tout le monde, à aucun moment je n'entends 'Puit' ou 'Trou noir'. »

« Je suis le boss, donc ça compte ! Fin de la discussion. » Reborn continuait à exprimer son mécontentement. Tsuna savait qu'il était mauvais perdant, mais pas à ce point-là! Mais bon, c'était assez amusant de voir son professeur si violent, bouder comme un gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'il en apprenait, des choses sur son entourage et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Bon Fran, tu as gagné, tu commences. »

« Avant cela je voulais faire une remarque, si possible. » Il regarda Tsuna qui lui fit comprendre, d'un signe, qu'il pouvait continuer. « Je suppose que le futur boss à dans les trois ans, non ? » Certain se mirent à le dévisageaient. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui pour constater ça. Soudain, Chrome s'exclama. Elle avait compris ce que son homologue insinuait. Elle regarda l'assemblée et demanda de sa douce voix « Un prénom, ça se donne pas à la naissance ? »

Silence...

Dieu qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bêtes.

« Ça veut dire qu'on a cherché ses prénoms extrême pour rien ! »

« Pour une fois que tu réfléchissais. » Souffla Gokudera, dégouté comme le reste de l'assemblée.

« J'en peux plus... » Soupira Tsuna en posant sa tête contre celle de sa fille.

« Ben ça ne change rien. » Fit Reborn en gribouillant quelques mots sur sa feuille. « Au lieu de ''choisir'' un prénom, on va le ''Deviner''. » Bizarrement, la mauvaise humeur de Reborn disparu comme neige au soleil. Même son petit sourire énigmatique était là. Il ne paraissait ni embêté, ni gêné, ni rien d'autre, comme s'il s'y attendait.

« Reborn ? » Commença Tsuna. « Tu le savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça...non ? » Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'autre chose.

« Ah bon ? » Fit Reborn feignant la surprise. « Comment j'aurais fait ? »

_ ''Il sait plus de choses qu'il le fait croire.''_ Pensa l'assemblée.

« Ne me regardait pas comme ça. » Ajouta-t-il en remarquant les regards assassins. « J'ai tout simplement eu la même pensée que Fran, mais bien plus tôt. Donc, ce qu'il y a sur ma feuille n'est pas faux. »

« Donc on est deux. » Rajouta Fran.

« Tes chiant comme gosse, tu le sais ça ? » Grogna Reborn. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à lui tenir tête ?

«Bon ce n'est pas grave, on va lui demandait directement. » Suggéra Tsuna.

« NON ! » Hurlèrent-ils.

« HIIIII C'est bon ! Et pourquoi, d'abord ? »

« Parce que c'est une épreuve. » Répondit Reborn.

« Alala ~ Je serai l'arbitre ! Oh, il me faudr -»

« Ferme-là déchet et commençons maintenant. » La patiente du balafré avait atteint son paroxysme. Du bout des doigts, il frôlait ses X-guns qui le démangeaient férocement. Ils voulaient tous les exploser ... Non, il allait tous les exploser. Pourquoi se gênerait-il ? Xanxus ne suivait aucune règles, aucunes.

L'aura menaçante de Xanxus ne cessait d'augmentée parallèlement à ses pensées glauques et violentes. Lorsque l'héritière vit la mine déconfite de sa mère adorée, elle se décida à réagir. Bombant son petit torse, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa maternelle et se dirigea d'un pas maladroit, mais sans peur vers la source du mal. Ignorant le rictus de folie qu'abordait la Boss, elle se plaça devant lui, lui attrapa une main... Et la tapa.

Silence...

« Pas fâché ! » Dit-elle. Xanxus la regarda surpris, comme tout le monde, alors que Tsuna fessait une syncope non loin de là. « Il faut sourire. D'accord. » Rajouta-elle avec un énorme sourire qu'elle avait surement dû héritier du gardien du ciel. Xanxus lui rendit un simple sourire et lui ébouriffa ses petites boucles brunes. La petite lui rendit un sourire encore plus éclatant et retourna, tellement fière d'elle, sur les genoux de sa mère, qui se remettait petit à petit du choc. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

« Tes qui toi ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander bêtement Squalo. Son boss réagir comme ça ... Un simple regard capable de tuer une population entière, du véritable Boss de la Varia leur confirmèrent que c'était bien lui.

« On pourrait commencer ? » S'impatienta Haru. On les avait presque oubliées.

« Oui, donc c'est Fran qui commence. »

« Moi je pense qu'elle doit avoir un nom italien sig -»

« Et pourquoi italien ? » Demanda Yamamoto.

« Parce que la famille Vongola est d'origine italienne ? » Tenta la grenouille.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, Sawada est le dixième boss et pourtant il a un prénom extrêmement japonais. »Fit Ryohei.

« Shishishi, la grenouille a raison. Un prénom italien est bien plus beau qu'un prénom japonais. »

« Les noms italiens manquent beaucoup d'originalité. » Précisa Haru.

« Et en quoi ? » Questionna Mukuro.

« Ben ils finissent tous par A ou O. »

« Les noms japonais n'échappent pas à cette règle. »

« Mais moins que ceux italiens ! »

« On s'en fout un peu que ça finit par A ou O, non ? » Interrogea Fran.

« Non, moi je dis qu'elle a un prénom japonais ! »S'entêta Haru.

« Oui, du genre ... Kumiko ou Akane. » Rajouta Kyoko.

« Kumiko ça finit par un O. » Fit Mukuro à l'attention d'Haru. Celle-ci ignora la remarque, mais ne manqua pas le sourire victorieux de l'illusionniste.

« Ma fille ne portera pas de prénom aussi provocateur. » Rétorqua l'alouette.

« En quoi c'est provocateur ? » Demanda la rousse. « Akane signifie 'Fleur Rouge' et Kumiko 'Enfant d'une éternelle beauté'. Et dans ce genre on a aussi Asami ou encore- »

« Je préfère un prénom plus doux comme Hinako ou Nami. »

« C'est le prénom de notre princesse que nous cherchons, pas un dérivé de ta foutue ville. »

« Moi j'aime bien Nami. » Fit savoir Yamamoto. « Ça veut dire 'vague' et ça colle bien avec mon élément. »

« Raison de plus pour le rejeter. » Fit Gokudera.

« Hinako c'est mignon. Cela veut dire 'Petit poussin', non ? » Demanda Kyoko.

« Kufufu, existe-t-il quelque chose d'autres dans ta vie que ta ville et ton piaf ? » Se moqua Mukuro. « Et Hinako finit par un O. »

« J'ai compris ! » Hurla Haru qui fut vite refroidit par le regard de Tsuna. « Fait nous entendre tes prénoms, alors. »

« Et bien moi je pensais à quelque chose de plus classe, à l'italienne bien sûr. Comme... Adriana, Félicita ou même Eva. »

« Qui finissent tous par un A. » Continua Haru.

« Et même Noémie. » Rajouta-il en poussant bien fort sur la dernière syllabe.

« Eva est rejeté. C'est plus provocateur que les deux autres. »

« C'est insultant pour ceux qui s'appellent Eva. Ma chère alouette. »

« Eva est un beau nom pour un futur chef. » Approuva Xanxus.

« C'est bien vrai. » Rajouta Reborn. « C'est tendre et doux pour un jeune fille, mais ça devient plus ... Féminin, plus fort pour une jeune femme d'une puissance et beauté inégalable. »

« C'est parfait pour cet futur Diva ! » S'extasia Lussuria. « C'est LE nom qui lui fallait. »

« Kufufu, mon nom aurait-il fait l'unanimité ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, tous sauf les Japonais bien sûr.

« Vous êtes compliqués. » Souffla le requin.

« L'avis de ces déchets ne compte pas. »

« L'avis de tout le monde compte à l'extrême ! »

« Je ne pense pas que Tsuna aurais accepté ce prénom. » Affirma Yamamoto.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! »Contredit le bras droit. « Juudaime, vous êtes d'accord n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné les regarda tour à tour. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortirent. Il réfléchit un instant et alors qu'il s'était décidé à reparler, se ravisa.

« Un problème ? » demanda Lussuria

« Il manque quelque chose... » Se contenta-t-il de dire. « Vos noms sont très bien, mais... » Il bloquait dans ses mots, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je sais pas, il manque un truc. »

« Boss ? » Profita Chrome d'un rare moment de silence où elle arriverait peut-être à en placer au moins une. « Je me disais qu'elle devrait avoir un prénom original, qui sort de l'ordinaire. N'est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde l'écoutait. Donc pour l'instant, c'est Ok. Sentant les rougeurs lui coloré les joues, elle prit une grande inspiration et continua.

« Et bien, je pensais que... qu'on pourrait ... » Elle commençait à hésitait. Son idée n'était pas nouvelle certes, mais elle ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Tsuna lui sourit et Mukuro lui frotta la tête, l'incitant tous les deux à continuer dans son idée. « Et bien, ... Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un prénom mixte ou masculin ? »

Silence...

« Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait dire, ça se voit que c'est une fille, non ? » Ironisa Gokudera.

« Mais justement ! » Renchérit Chrome. « Comme ça, elle sera une 'fille accomplie'.»

« En quoi porter un prénom masculin alors qu'on est du sexe contraire fait de nous des ''filles accomplis'' ? » Demanda Kyoya

« Ça veut dire que les filles à prénom de fille, sont des filles à moitié ? » Questionna Yamamoto

« As-tu seulement compris ce que tu viens de dire ? » fit le métis.

«... A moitié. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » pleurnicha Chrome qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

« C'est vrai que ça donne une certaine saveur. » Fit Fran, comprenant l'idée de la jeune fille.

« Je comprends extrêmement rien ! On parle de noms ou de nourriture ? »

« ... Pourquoi pas. » Murmura Xanxus. « Déchets. » Dit-il à l'attention des deux disciples de Mukuro. « Vous proposez quoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'avais dans l'idée des noms japonais comme -»

« Mais ma douce petite Chrome ! Il faut un nom italien ! »

« Ça ne fonctionne pas avec les noms italiens, ils sont justement trop masculins. »

« Shishishi, le prince est paumé. »

« Bel-sempai, il faut un nom qui laisse le droit à une certaine nuance, comme -»

« C'est une idée -» Commença le fumeur avant d'être lui-même interrompu par son boss.

« Superbe ! »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Hibari septique.

« Absolument. » Affirma-t-il avait autant d'enthousiasme qu'un enfant. « Je suis sûr qu'elle a un nom mixte ou masculin. Chrome, Fran qu'elles sont vos idées. »

« J'hésite quand même entre les noms français et japonais. »

« Je suis du même avis que Chrome-sempai. »

« Donner nous des idées. »Ordonna l'arcobaleno.

« Eh bien, il y a Michelle, Emmanuelle, Dominique, Jules, Ciel... » Commença Fran, reprit ensuite par Chrome.

« ... Aguri , Natsu ,Akemi, , Riku , Aoi ,Thoru, Cloud,Subaru ... »

Tsuna écoutait attentivement tous les prénoms donnés tours à tours par les illusionnistes. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille. Un nom qui lui irait bien, un nom qui la ferait ressortir, un nom qui l'unit à lui, un nom qui l'unit aux autres, un nom qui définira simplement ce qu'elle est.

Le gardien du Ciel ouvrit alors les yeux fixant droit devant lui et un léger sourire naquit sur ces fines lèvres. Il releva la tête et s'exclama d'un sourire franc.

« J'ai trouvé. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Alors ? L'orthographe est catastrophique ?<strong>

**Sinon pour le petit jeux , le voici : Qui serais capable de trouver le prénom de la jeune héritière ?**

**Bien sûr je vais vous donnez trois indices. Mais attention , même avec, je doute qu'on le trouve. **

**Les indices , les voici :**

**1) C'est le nom d'un héros de jeux vidéo. (Et récemment, j'ai appris qu'on l'avait adapté en manga.)**

**2) Certains prénoms de ses 'amis' ont été cités dans le Chapitre.**

**3) Un nouveau jeux, où il apparaît , est sorti récemment.**

**Mouahaha , c'est compliqué , hein ? N'oublier pas n'ont plus de prendre en compte de la situation du chapitre, les pouvoirs de nos mafieux, ...**

** Sinon au prochain chapitre et encore merci pour tous vos com's !**


End file.
